Center grant, selected by peer review as NIAAA's national Center for prevention research. The Center focuses upon the environmental prevention of alcohol abuse & related problems. Our mission is to conduct basic & applied research into environmental factors that affect the etiology of alcohol use, abuse & problems. In the proposed Center we offer a research program that builds upon our previous research in 50 cities in California. We focus upon micro- & macro-social ecological conditions that affect use and problems: Component #1: Administrative Core - Provides the supporting infrastructure for Center research. Component #2: Environmental Strategies to Reduce Community Alcohol Problems: A Randomized Trial - Assesses the impacts of environmental prevention programs upon alcohol use & problems using a matched subset of intervention & comparison cities in the 50 city database. Component #3: The Role of Drinking Contexts in Alcohol-Related Problems Among Youth - Examines the day-to-day conditions that affect underage access to & use of alcohol. Component #4: Maladaptive Parenting, Activity Spaces, Alcohol and the Substance Use Environment - Examines the social & behavioral mechanisms by which the routine drinking activities of parents lead to maladaptive parenting & child abuse and neglect. Component #5: Direct, Indirect and Total Spatial Impacts of Alcohol Outlets on Related Problems - Considers the multi-year regional social and economic processes that couple alcohol outlets to problems & provides empirical support to program evaluations for Component #2. Component #6: Education and Dissemination in Support of Community Action - Provides education & dissemination activities directed at the community level & supports interventions in Component #2. The rich & varied ecological conditions for drinking & problems that arise across neighborhoods & cities in California provide an ideal environment in which to conduct these studies. The Center enables us to conduct these integrative & integrated research activities in a suitable multi-disciplinary environment. PRC provides the best coordinating environment in which to study the global social & economic conditions that affect access to alcohol in community settings, the social & behavioral processes that affect adult & youth drinking, & the choice of particular environmental contexts for drinking that all interact to affect drinking & problems.